


Fluff, Direct From Skyrim

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [20]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short stories I wrote for Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rune

Rune looked at the pile of letters that Hayfa had dropped off. Since she had bought Honeyside, the Guild had arranged a way of contacting them by sending letters addressed to the recipients first name, in his case Rune, and the initials T.G. so any letter for him would be addressed Rune T.G. and so far, the system had worked. As if to prove his point, there was a letter for him, a rarity. He opened it, to find a flawless sapphire, a flawless ruby and a poem:

_Rune,_

_Rubies are Red,_  
_Sapphires are Blue,_  
_I think you’re Sweet,_  
_And kinda Handsome too,_  
_Happy Mara’s Day,_  
_Love, Hayfa_

Rune looked up, to find Hayfa leaning against the wall, a cheeky smile on the Khajit’s face. Putting down the letter, he walked towards her.


	2. Ralof

When Dali walked into the Sleeping Giant, Ralof was waiting for her with an Amulet of Mara. She started towards the counter but Ralof cut her off, making sure she was still wearing her own Amulet of Mara.

“Dali?” He called, and she turned at the sound of her own name, a rare thing to be hear for her nowadays.

“Yes Ralof?” She tilted her head smiling at the surprise of seeing him alive.

“Will you marry me?” He asked, getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring he had bought earlier. For a moment shock decorated the wood elf’s face, then she squealed and pulled him to his feet.

“Yes! By Mara Ralof, yes!” She cried, hugging him.


	3. Arnbjorn

Arnbjorn swung his battleaxe, beheading the man who had been stupid enough to threaten his wife, the blood splashing some white flowers. Struck by their beauty, Arnbjorn picked them and carried them back to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctury. When Babette saw them, she giggled

“Who are those for?”

Arnbjorn ignored her pushing past her to find Nazir smirking at him

“Would you like me to perform a ballad while you give those to your wife?”

For a split second, Arnbjorn wanted nothing more than to draw back his fist and punch Nazir through the wall. As he crossed the main chamber, Basilia, stopped him

“Just so you know, that flower can create a poison that causes the victims hair to fall out before they die. The entire process of death takes thirty seconds. But knowing Astrid, she’ll love it.” She warned, stepping aside as she smiled at him.

A smile Arnbjorn returned as he entered the chamber where Astrid was getting a bite to eat. With the flowers hidden behind his back, he approached her.


End file.
